And then there were Five
by Turdy1
Summary: -Sequel to Stranded in the Giant- Shortly after returning, David Jordan's squadron is transfered to sunny Florida.  To bad he's stuck in the Pentagon with some familiar faces.
1. We have some Questions

**Disclaimer: Nazi Zombies, Afterburner, Five, Sa- You know what? Screw this. I only own Dave and the 667th TFS. And the FPS-90 "Freedom Fighter", but I'm willing to give it to Treyarch. **

**For a fee. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: We have some Questions<span>

David Jordan's sudden reappearance was a bit of a surprise for the rest of the 667th Tactical Fighter Squadron. He covered up his zombie filled trip by saying he had landed in the woods and after two weeks of surviving in the wilderness wondered if the engine would work again. Incredibly they believed him and were glad to have him back. It was a good thing, too. Captain Johnson said that, if Dave had been gone a few more days, they would've declared him MIA. Shortly after being told that, he went back out to his fighter to find his Pack-A-Punched MP-40, known as the Afterburner, had vanished along with the knife and the soda bottles. But the one thing that really confused Dave was the fact that whoever stole the weapons and sodas also took Teddy, Samantha's bear.

_Why would anyone steal a teddy bear?_ This was suspicious, to say the least. The first chance he got, Dave painted his Pack-A-Punched M1911 black to resemble a normal one. He kept his FPS-90 "Freedom Fighter" in his flight suit, only taking it out when he washed the suit.

With that problem out of the way, Dave found he had other things to focus on. On October 1st, only a few days away, the 667th was leaving Germany. They were to fly down to the Key West, Florida, to meet up with the rest of the 479th Fighter-bomber Wing stationed there in response to the missiles discovered in Cuba. The trip included stopovers in the Azores and Washington, D.C. and a midair refueling over the Atlantic Ocean. Needless to say, the squadron was a bit tense since they would probably be scrambled first in the event the Cubans started World War 3.

Dave's absence also didn't stop his family from writing letters to him. The letter they mailed him said three things. The first was that his mother and father were doing fine, which he imagined. They went on to say that his little brother Gary was thinking about following in the footsteps of his older brother and joining the Air Force. Dave sighed as he read that.

_Gary, you have the weakest stomach I know!_ He immediately thought about writing back and suggesting a better branch for him, like the Coast Guard.

_Eh, Dad would probably counter that with the Navy._ The last thing they wrote about greatly interested Dave: Mr. Link had held through with his promise.

Mr. Link was a photographer who went to West Virginia in 1959. He came to photograph the Norfolk & Western Railroad and soon met Dave's father, who worked as a fireman on one of the railroad's A-class articulated locomotives. Mr. Link promised Dave and Gary he would give them a copy of one of his pictures. And now he got them one. According to what his mother wrote, the photograph was of a train passing the local drive-in theater. The exciting thing was the engine's number: 1242, the same number as their father's engine! Dave expressed his excitement in the letter he sent home.

Soon, the day arrived when it was time to leave. The ground crew fitted the squadron's aircraft with enormous wingtip-mounted fuel tanks. Dave looked out over the German countryside one last time as he climbed into the cockpit of his F-104 Starfighter. He started the fighter's engine and took his spot in line on the taxiway. One, by one, the aircraft got into position at the end of the runway, waited for clearance from the tower, then gunned their engines. After he took off, Dave formed up alongside the other three aircraft already airborne. As they circled the airfield waiting for the other eight planes to take off, Dave took one last look at the German landscape. The sun was rising, highlighting a mountainous ridge east of the airstrip. Once the last aircraft was off the ground, the squadron formed up and headed west. After several hours of nonstop flying, they touched down on a small airstrip in The Azores.

"Ah! This is much better!" Larry Baker, the squad's second in command exclaimed after climbing out of his plane.

"Tell me about it," Dave replied, exiting his aircraft, "My legs were falling asleep!"

"Nah, I was talking about the weather!" The adjutant said.

"Oh… You're right, it's much warmer here!" Dave commented.

"Just wait, you two," called Captain Avery Johnson, their Commanding officer, "After we leave Washington, we're headed straight for Florida!" The squadron managed to squeeze in lunch at the base's mess hall before they got airborne for their flight across the Atlantic. While over the ocean, Dave's thoughts wandered to his time in Der Riese.

_You know, I think I should've stayed there. I mean killing all those zombies was more fun than our patrols. Hmm, considering how long I lasted there, I think I should've joined the Army, maybe the Mari-_ his thoughts were interrupted by a voice on the radio.

"Hammer Squadron, this is the refueling aircraft, do you have us on your radar?" Dave looked at his radar to see a large blip a few miles west of their position.

"Roger, refueling aircraft. We're heading to your location." Responded Johnson. Soon, the squadron came face to face with the rear-end of a KB-50 with its three fuel lines dangling from its wings and tail.

"Alright, get in line." The aircraft proceeded to get into three lines behind the refueling aircraft. Dave flew behind Johnson, behind the left wing refueling line.

_I hate refueling._ Thought Dave as the first three aircraft left the tanker, allowing the next three to top-off their tanks. Dave carefully inched his fighter closer to the tanker. He had to get the end of the tube to connect with the probe to the left of his cockpit. What made this even harder was how slow the tanker was. The KB-50 was a piston-engine aircraft, meaning its top speed and the F-104 Starfighter's stall speed were uncomfortably close. Now within a few feet of the fueling line, Dave eased up on the throttle, causing the stick to shake: a warning indicating an imminent stall. After a few moments, he finally connected with the tanker's line and could relax as his plane's tanks were filled. Soon, he disengaged from the tanker, allowing Hammer 7 to fill his tanks. The rest of the squadron continued to fuel without incident. Then, Mort Goldstein, a.k.a. Hammer 11, came over the radio.

"Dammit, I never trusted those German mechanics!" He complained.

"Heh, those German mechanics never really trusted you," Captain Johnson chuckled, "What's wrong now?"

"I don't know, my engine's makin' this strange sound and the stick's starting to stick." He replied.

"Huh, well, I guess you'll have to hitch a ride on the tanker." The captain adjusted his radio, "You hear that?" "Roger, we'll get him home for ya." Answered the tanker. Mort kept his plane attached to the tanker as the last of the squadron's fighters finished fueling up.

Dave thoughts soon wandered back to what he was thinking about earlier.

_Nah, if I joined the Army I wouldn't've ended up in Der Riese._ Since they had to stay with the tanker, the trip lasted much longer than they planned. By the time they got to Washington D.C., the sun had long since gone down. Mort detached from the tanker and one by one the squadron landed at Bolling Air Force Base. Once one the ground, the pilots got out of their aircraft.

"Hey, Captain," Piped up Larry Baker, "Seein' as we're in D.C., maybe we should check out some of the sights!'

"Yeah!" said Mort, " we gotta at least see the National Air Museum."

"I agree," added Dave, "I mean we're pilots after all." A few of the other pilot began to speak up and agree.

"Alright, alright," The Captain responded, "I'll see if I can get Command to let us stay an extra day. In the meantime, it's getting late. We could all use some re-" He was cut off as a suited man approached him. After a brief exchange, Captain Johnson pointed to Dave,

"Uh, that's him." He stated. The man approached Dave.

"David M. Jordan?" He asked "Yes, sir." "Follow me." The two left the group of pilots and headed towards a limousine.

"So, were are we going?" Dave asked.

"No questions."

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's the first chapter of the sequel! Yay! This is all I'm going to publish for now. The rest will be published starting around the end of August, maybe early September. Depends on where the Friday is. <strong>

**I think I should start giving out bonus points for people who discover my jokes and references. I got a Famliy Guy one in here for starters...**

**Additional points for whoever gets Mr. Link's full name and the name of his photograph! (They're both real)**

**And I do my research: The 667th may be fake, but the unit it's in is real and they really were sent to Florida. **

**And in my world "wouldn't've" is a word!**


	2. Old Enemies

Chapter 2: Old Enemies

Dave followed the suited man to the limousine, where the man opened the back door.

"Thank you." Said Dave. The expression on the man's face did not change as he went around to the front seat. Dave climbed into the car and found another man in the back seat. He was reading through a folder with Dave's name on it. He looked up.

"Ah, David Jordan, I presume?" He said, extending a hand.

"Yes, sir," Dave shook the man's had as he sat down. He closed the door and the car promptly took off. He then noticed there was a pane of glass separating the driver from them. "Say, could you tell me where we're going?" He asked.

"Well, I don't see how it could hurt," the man said, "We're going to the Pentagon."

"Why?" "Well I have an important meeting to get to. As for you, I have no clue." The man continued, "Frankly I don't know why they bothered to send me to get you." And with that, he began to look through Dave's folder again. After a long pause, the man spoke again.

"Hmm, so your father was in the Navy I see."

"Oh, yeah, he was." Before he became a fireman for the Norfolk and Western, Dave's father served in the US Navy during World War II. He was the co-pilot of a PBY Catalina in VPB-54, better known as the "Black Cats".

"Interesting." Soon, the limousine pulled in front of the Pentagon, and Dave and the man got out. They walked into the lobby and up to the front desk. Waiting there was yet another suited man.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an important meeting with the President." The first man said as he walked away.

_The President?_ Thought Dave before the waiting man addressed him.

"David M. Jordan?" "Yes, sir?" the man nodded, "Follow me." They took a few steps before being stopped by a guard, who pointed to Dave's disguised C-3000.

"Oh, this?" the guard nodded and held out his hand.

"Of course, heh." Dave nervously said as he undid his holster and gave it to the guard. He put the gun behind the desk as Dave followed the suited man to an elevator.

_I wonder if I should've given him the Freedom Fighter. _Thought Dave as they stepped onto the elevator. It went down.

_How far down does this thing go?_ They were on the first floor and he had already counted ten "Dings". Eventually the elevator came to a stop. The man led Dave down a narrow hallway and into a room. The only things in it were a desk with two chairs and in a corner above the door, a security camera. And yet another suited man. Compared to the others, though, this man was a bit overweight.

"I'll take it from here." He said to the one that brought Dave to the room, who immediately left through a door opposite the one they entered through.

"Sit down." he said Dave promptly took the seat opposite the man, who remained standing. He gazed at the open folder in front of him.

"Let's see, Airman First Class David M. Jordan. Or I suppose you prefer 'Dave'." Dave nodded. "Approximately two weeks ago, on September 19th, four aircraft from your squadron experienced simultaneous engine failures while on patrol. Three of the pilots were able to eject from their aircraft and were later recovered by search and rescue helicopters," He looked up at Dave, "But you were nowhere to be found. Tell us, where were you?" Dave nervously cleared his throat.

"Well, I managed to land my plane on a road I saw. Then I spent the next few days in the woods. Eventually, I tried to start my plane's engine to see if it would work, and it did, so I took off."

"Uh huh," the man continued, "Then explain where you managed to find an engraved MP-40 sub- machine gun and several bottles of soda."

_So that's what happened to those_! "I found an abandoned house. It was probably used by some German officer during World War Two."

The man nodded.

"Well," he said, "Shortly before your return, we dispatched a squadron of helicopters investigate a Nazi experimental munitions facility some scientist working for us mentioned in the same area. You know anything about it?"

_Oh, crap!_ "Uh, no…" Dave stammered. Things were not looking good.

"Then explain this." The man reached into a drawer on his side of the desk and pulled out a tape player. He then loaded a reel into it and pressed the play button. The recording started with what appeared to be a conversation between some pilots. Then a voice all too familiar to Dave interrupted them:

"_Unknown helicopter flight, this is Hammer 4. Turn back, do not land at that facility. I repeat: turn back, do not land there!" _

The man paused the recording. _Oh, shit!_ Thought Dave, _I'm screwed!_

"Can't prove anything about your story?" said the man with a smirk, "can ya?" Dave shifted in his chair.

"Now, you're gonna explain exactly what happened there, and I want all the de-" there was a knock on the door behind him. He sighed, "What is this? I'm in the middle of something important!" He walked to the door and opened it. Before leaving, he turned to Dave.

"Don't you do anything stupid. We've got a camera in here watching your every move," he pointed to the camera behind Dave, "And the door's locked." And with that, he left.

_Crap how am I gonna get myself out of this one?_ Dave wondered as he looked around. _Well, I guess my only option is to tell 'em ever- What was that?_ Dave heard a scream. It wasn't like that of a normal human. But it was familiar to Dave. Suddenly, the translucent widow in the door was shattered and a man began to crawl through it. Dave couldn't believe what he was seeing. The man looked like one of the zombies he fought in Waffenfabrik Der Riese, except he wasn't dressed like a Nazi.

_Oh, shit!_ Dave quickly pulled out his FPS-90 as the zombie walked towards him, followed by another climbing through the window. Dave fired a chainsaw from the tiny gun, but quickly realized his mistake: he had only two shots with the powerful gun and he already wasted one. That one shot killed the two zombies Dave saw, as well as a third behind the door, but a fourth was now coming through the door. Dave looked for something to use as a weapon

"Ha!" He grabbed the tape recorder off the desk and chucked it at the zombie's head.

"Yes!" It hit it in the head with a thud. The zombie fell to the ground, unconscious from the blow

_I can't believe that worked!_ Dave looked at the security camera, then to the door the zombies came from.

_Well, I'm not going through there! _He turned to the other door and grabbed the knob.

_Dammit, that's right! It's locked!_ He jiggled the knob in frustration only to find it turned easily

"That lying bastard!" He opened the door and sprinted down the hallway to the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Why, yes, this is up several days earlier that I stated before. Now, it's been awhile since I updated the story, and I got a lotta things to say. So listen up. <strong>

**And so, we finally begin to see some zombies. I'm beginning to wonder how many zombies he's killed so far, so, if anyone wants to, could someone please go back over SitG and count the number of confirmed kills. **

**You know, I did some research, and I've discovered something interesting: I'm the first person on this site to make Sam a major character.**

**Also, the bonus points are awarded as follows: Forgotten1Delta-1 point, OnceMoreImFalling-1 point, Omega the Omniscient-1.5 points (the name is Hot Shot Eastbound and a print currently hangs in my room) **

**And The Moon...yeah... thanks, Treyarch, now I gotta delay the sequels until I can get everything to flow right! Also, has anyone seen the trailer for Apollo 18? They couldn't've timed it any better. **

**And while we're on the topic, SPAAAAAAACE! **

**I've also finished a drawing of Dave's F-104 Starfighter. Now I need to figure out what to do with it so you can see it...**

**And to everyone who reads this my brother got an account on FanFiction as Valkyrie I (he's in my fav****orite authors list) If you look at his profile you will find he's done almost nothing with it. So, I want you to pester him with PM's until he finally does something (He has at least one story he can publish. And don't worry, I warned him!)**


	3. Friends with benefits

Chapter 3: Friends with Benefits

"_Power level: critical. Major systems: Offline."_

_Oh, why are you stopping here?_ Dave groaned as the elevator came to a stop. As the door opened, he peered out into the spacious room. It had five walls and two levels. Judging by the large map on the lower level, it was a war room used to plan major troop movements. With zombies' moans emanating from surrounding rooms, Dave scanned to room for any kind of weapon. At the stairs to the lower level, he spotted a few wooden barriers covered in yellow caution tape.

_Bingo!_ As zombies began to flood the room, the pilot sprinted over to the barricade and jumped on it, tumbling down the stairs they guarded in the process. Following in his wake was a small group of zombies. Once he and the mangled barrier were at the bottom, Dave tore one of its wooden legs off. Wielding the board like a baseball bat, he turned to face the zombies.

"I'm ready!" He yelled as he sent the board into the side of the closest zombie's head, "How 'bout you?" As he battled the small horde, Dave heard a 'Ding' from the upper floor. Judging by the sound of it, someone stepped out of the elevator.

"Looks like we've found another survivor, boys!" _Wait a second_, Thought Dave as his improvised club broke the skull of another zombie, _I know that voice, I voted for it!_

"Jack, we've got other things to worry about." _…And that's the voice I didn't vote for._ Gunfire soon erupted from the upper level.

"Mr. President, Watch you six!" _And that's the voice that brought me here!_ Dave thought as the last zombie attacking him was clobbered by his club. Suddenly, there was an explosion from above.

"Dammit! Watch it Fidel, or you'll kill us all if you keep that up!" "It wasn't me it was the cigar!" _And…that voice's cigar exploded…_ Dave climbed back up the stairs to see the group of survivors only to come face to face with a zombie. Or at least the back of one. A quick blow to its skull dispatched the undead human and revealed a Hispanic man with a beard and an all khaki outfit loading a revolver.

"Hey, hombres!" The man yelled to the other three. Now that the zombies were dead, the men turned to face the pilot. Dave and one of the men immediately recognized each other.

"You!" they said simultaneously while pointing at each other.

"You know him, Bob?" Dave immediately switched his gaze to the man that spoke up.

"Wait, you're President Kennedy!" He then pointed to the third suited man, "And you're Nixon-" "-The one and only." Nixon followed up. Dave then turned to the khaki covered man.

"And you're…um…" The man threw his arms in the air. "I am Fidel Castro, you fool! I am the liberator of Cuba! How do you not-" Kennedy put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Fidel, you'll lure every zombie in the pentagon here with your screaming." There came an anxious cough, "As I was about to say: Yes I know him. He was the reason why I was late," He then turned to Dave, "May I ask, exactly what did they want to see you for?"

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt at this point," he shrugged, "About two or three weeks ago I was stuck in some zombie filled Nazi munitions factory, so when they figured out I was there, they took me here for questioning."

"Nazi zombies?" Nixon wondered. "Excellent, you already have experience with these zombies." McNamara said, only to be cut-off by Kennedy. "I don't care how much experience you got, you're not gonna last long with that." He commented, pointing at Dave's wooden club. A sheepish smile came over the pilot's face.

"Eh, it was all I could find. Gotta make do with what you got." "Yeah, but you still need a better weapon," Kennedy turned to the others. "You three stay here and find a way to over-ride the security lock down and get the power on. I'll take…uh…" "David" "I'll take Dave upstairs for a gun." And with that, Dave and the president entered the elevator, while Nixon, McNamara, and Castro began to search the area.

Dave and Kennedy sat in silence for most of the elevator ride. "Uh, just for the record," Dave spoke up, "I voted for you." Kennedy nodded. "Got a good head on your shoulders," He replied as the elevator door opened up, "Alright, follow me. It's right over here." Kennedy led him to a cache of weapons. A few of the weapons were missing, now carried by the four politicians.

"Go ahead and pick whatever you want." Dave looked over the numerous weapons.

_Ugh, what to pick? _Dave wondered. At that moment, an automated voice came over the loud speakers. "We are now at Defcon two" as it finished, a few zombies bean to enter the room. "Could you hurry up?" Kennedy asked impatiently as he fired his grenade launcher at the small group. At the same time, another zombie approached Dave.

"Gah! Get back!" He yelled as he grabbed a double-barreled shotgun appointed it at the zombie. The weapon's recoil caused Dave to stumble backwards, but he still managed to blow the zombie's head off.

_Not this!_ He thought, dropping the shotgun. He eventually settled on an FN FAL Semi-automatic rifle.

"Alright, I'm ready to- Wait a sec…" Dave noticed a strange machine in the room next to them. He went for a closer look. It was a familiar blue soda machine.

"How the hell did this get here?" "What is it?" asked Kennedy. Dave, now in front of the Quick Revive machine, turned to the President, "This is Quick Revive. It heals you when you're wounded. Takes like fish, though. There was a machine like this in the munitions plant I was stuck in, but I don't know how one got here." Kennedy thought about what Dave said.

"Well, if it heals you, we'd better get some." He reached for the machine, but was stopped by Dave, "No use, it's got no power." "Hmm…then we'd better get back to the others and help them get the power back on." And with that, they turned back to the elevator. As they approached it, Dave stopped and noticed another machine.

_How did I miss this?_ "Let me guess: another soda machine from Germany?" Dave faced the President, "Yeah, this one's Speed Cola. Personally, I hate it. You go super-fast, but it gives you a hell of a headache when it wears off." Kennedy nodded. "Note taken." They got into the elevator and pushed the button for the floor they were on before as the automated voice once again graced the loudspeakers, "We are now at Defcon three".

"So, how exactly did you get out of that place?" Asked Kennedy. _Shit_, Dave thought, _Should I tell him about Samantha? _"Well, I, uh…" Thankfully, he was cut off by the elevator's doors opening. "Forget it, we've got other things to worry about." Nixon, McNamara, and Castro were trying to get to the lower level, but a horde of zombies prevented them from going further.

"Heads up!' called Kennedy as he fired his grenade launcher at the bottom of the stairs, killing most of the zombies. The Pilot, the Cuban, and the Defense Secretary finished of the remaining few with several headshots.

"So Bob, did you figure out how to get the power back on?" Kennedy asked from the upper level to McNamara at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, I believe when the Defcon level is raised to one, emergency power is delivered to vital areas of the Pentagon. Unfortunately, this is not one of those areas. However, lowering the level to five should restore power to the rest of the building." "So how do we lower the Defcon level mister, um..?" Asked Dave, now standing beside the Secretary of Defense. A Hispanic voice cut in.

"Like this!" Castro called as he flipped a switch on the wall. The voice that Kennedy and Dave heard before once again came over the loud speakers: "We are now at Defcon four." McNamara turned to the pilot next to him and extended a hand.

"Robert McNamara. Defense Secretary. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier, but things were a bit rushed." Dave shook his hand. "So, once the power's back on, what'll we do?"

"We'll defend this position until a surface team can get down here and rescue us." He replied as Nixon flipped the last switch.

"Wait, _Defend_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, alright, alright, in my story, the defcon levels work a bit differently. This is because, like I said before, I almost never play the game. But, as McNamara explains, this does make a bit more sense than just getting to the pack-a-punch machine. <strong>

**And I'm back to my old ways. This chapter is late. Whether it's late by a day or by a week is a matter of perspective. I was originally going to publish this yesterday, but the early publishing of the previous chapter pushed me to try and get this one out last Friday. **

**Also, readers, I are dissapoint. I thought I wanted you to SPAM my brother with PM's. he got two, and one was from me. **

**Oh, and Nixon dropped something. **


	4. And then there were Six

Chapter 4: And then there Were Six

"Well, of course we'll defend. Do you have a better plan?" McNamara smirked, wondering what Dave's plan could be.

"Well, wouldn't it make sense to get the President of the United States and…whatever Castro is, out of here as quickly as possible?" McNamara thought about the West Virginian's plan for a moment before nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "you've got a point." He then looked around at the others, "Jack, Dick, Fidel, there's been a change in plans! We're getting out of here"

"Perfect timing," Nixon barked over the moans of the approaching zombies, "Someone's trying to get in here!" "Alright, I saw a phone on the upper level. Cover me so I can get a hold of a rescue team!" The four zombie slayers on the lower level double-timed it up the stairs while covering McNamara. Meanwhile, Kennedy fired his grenade launcher at any large groups of zombies, as well as any zombies close to Castro.

"Watch where you're aiming that thing, idiota!" "Sorry, Fidel, won't happen again!" Kennedy adamantly replied, only for the same thing to happen moments later. Soon, McNamara reached a red phone and picked it up while the other four kept the zombies at bay.

"Hello? Hello? This is Defense Secretary Robert McNamara!" Dave glanced over at McNamara after sending an FAL round clean through a zombie. "Uh, McNamara…"

"Not now, Dave!" the secretary hissed, "I am with President Kennedy, Prime Minister Fidel Castro, and Richard Nixon." As he said this, Dave reached behind the stand the phone was on. "McNamara, I think-"

"Dave, please be quiet!" By now, the zombies were gone, and the others turned to see what the commotion was. "We are currently on sublevel ten and are trying to get to…the…" The Defense Secretary suddenly became aware of the looks on his companions' faces. Castro was desperately trying to hold back his laughter, Nixon had a smirk on his face, and Kennedy had his face turned to the ground, silently shaking his head. "What's so funny?" McNamara demanded. "Nice…" was Nixon's only response.

"Wah…" The Defense Secretary then turned to Dave. Castro lost the fight to contain his laughter as McNamara saw what the pilot was holding: the phone's severed cord. "I think you got a problem here." McNamara promptly slammed the receiver back on the phone.

"Well," He began after regaining his composure, "It's a good thing I saw another phone upstairs."

"You heard him, everyone in the elevator." Kennedy said. Once in the elevator they went up one floor. During the ride, Dave looked around at the other four. He was standing in the middle of the elevator, with Kennedy and McNamara to his left and Castro and Nixon to his right. Soon, the elevator came to a stop and they all got out.

"The phone is right over here." The secretary confirmed as he led them towards the Quick Revive machine.

"Oh, guys, you might want some of this soda." Dave said as he pushed a button on the machine. Out came a bottle of blue soda, which he promptly slid into his pocket.

"What is it?" asked Nixon as he waited for McNamara to grab his bottle. The Secretary of Defense then picked up the nearby phone. "It's Quick Revive," Replied Dave, "It heals any injuries you got."

"That sounds useful," replied Nixon as he opened the glass bottle. "I will give you a warning, though," said the pilot, "It takes like-"

"GAH!" Yelled Nixon as he spit the soda out of his mouth. He then threw the bottle to the ground, "Jesus Crist, What is that!" "…Fish. It tastes like fish." Dave deadpanned, "I was about to tells you." As the two began to argue, Castro rolled his eyes and took a sip of the fishy soda, nodding in approval of the drinks flavor.

"Alright, I've notified surface personnel that we are on our way up," McNamara declared after hanging up the phone, "Everyone to the elevator." As they entered, the automated came over the loudspeakers:

"_Power level: critical. Major systems: Offline."_

"Again?" wondered Dave. "Looks like its worse this time." Indicated Kennedy as he rapidly pressed a button on the panel. He then ran his hand up and down, lighting up all the buttons. The elevator did not budge, "See?"

"This place has stairs, right?" Dave asked McNamara. "Of course! We can use them to go down and get the power back on!" "Or," Thought Dave, "We could just climb them out of here." Before they could get into an argument, Kennedy spoke up.

"Since this is a democracy," The President said, glancing at Castro, "I think we should vote on it. Who wants to get the power going?" Kennedy and McNamara raised their hands. The Secretary then desperately raised his other hand. Kennedy, sadly, did not notice. "And who wants to leave now without the elevator?" Castro, Nixon, and Dave raised their hands

"Then it's settled: we're walking out of here." McNamara showed them where the stairs where and began their trek to the surface. At level negative nine, a zombie reached through the door, grabbing Castro. Kennedy fired his grenade launcher, but it missed, flying harmlessly through the door. Dave killed the zombie with a round through its head at point-blank range.

"Mierda, that was too close! You have my eternal gratitude!" Thanked the Cuban. sublevels eight and seven were uneventful. As they approached sublevel six, two zombies came stumbling down the stairs in front of them. Once the two undead humans were dead again, they continued on. At sublevel four, they could hear gunfire up ahead.

"Sounds like we're almost outta here, boys!" cheered Kennedy. "Let's save the party until after we get out of here." Retorted Nixon.

As they passed the door for sublevel three, another zombie emerged from it. This time Kennedy managed to hit the top of the doorframe, the explosion killing the zombie. Unfortunately, the explosion also caused severe damage to the ceiling.

"Look out!" yelled Nixon as he dove up the stairs. At the same time, Dave, who had been bringing up the rear, tumbled backwards away from the falling debris. After lying there with his eyes shut for a few moments, he opened them to find he was separated from the other four by an immense wall of rubble.

'Dave, you alright?" called McNamara from the other side. "Yeah, I'm fine!" replied Dave. Now, how am I gonna get out of here? He wondered as he placed a hand on the pile of debris.

And then it happened.

Dave suddenly felt something grab his arm, pulling him towards the concrete. He shut his eyes, waiting for his face to slam into the rubble. But that never happened. When he opened his eyes, Dave found himself lying down on the other side of the barrier. In front of him were a pair of pale, shoeless legs. Looking up at the legs' owner, he was shocked by who he saw.

"Samantha!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's back! *Fluttershy Yay* <strong>

**Wait, I don't think I was supposed to do that out loud. Eh, hell with it! I'm the author of this story, I can write whatever the hell I want!**

**I had to move one of the telephones form the panic room to the war room because, frankly, I don't know if anyone's going to go there. **

**This chapter came out on a Friday! Considering I also had an essay to write for school, that's pretty impressive for me. **

**I forgot to mention last chapter that I managed to put a link to my drawing of Dave's plane on my profile. Check it out if you want. **

**And I said SPAM my brother! He's laughing at me! Pertty please? (Yes I spelled 'pretty' wrong)**


	5. No Teddy Left Behind

Chapter 5: No Teddy Left Behind

Dave jumped to his feet and wrapped Sam in a gracious hug.

"How…How did you get here?" He asked. "Well, re-"She started before being cut off by a cough from behind her. Dave released Sam from his embrace and saw the other four zombie slayers. Their faces conveyed varying degrees of shock, surprise, and confusion.

"Oh, heh, guys, this is Samantha Maxis." He introduced as she curtseyed, then turned back to Sam, "Sam, this is Richard Nixon, Fidel Castro, Robert McNamara, and President John Kennedy." He gestured to each of them as he said their name. After a short pause, Kennedy finally spoke up.

"Uh, how exactly did you, uh," The President struggled to find the right words, "How did you, get-"

"How the hell did you pull Dave through that wall?" asked Nixon. It wasn't what Kennedy was going to ask, but it might help.

"Well, remember how I said I was stuck in that German facility?" Dave answered for Sam. The four nodded. "Well, she was the one that helped me out of there. She's in control of these zombies, I think..." Sam nodded her head. "…And based on what I heard, I think she's a ghost." "Well, that isn't exactly how I would put it, but close enough." At that moment, shouts from the floors above them reminded five of the zombie slayers of their goal.

"We're almost out of here. Just three more levels and we're out of here!" McNamara called. It was all the motivation they needed. It minutes, they emerged from the stairwell. A turn down a hallway and one dead zombie later, the group found themselves in the Pentagon's lobby. Near the front doors was a squad of Military police officers, who were firing at a group of zombies wandering around the lobby. One of the MP's noticed the group.

"Mister President!" one of them called out as the team of zombie killers opened fire on the wandering zombies. Within minutes, the only things moving in the room were the approaching MPs.

"Mister President." The officer repeated, panting from his encounter with the zombies. "Out with it, boy." Mister President demanded. After catching his breath, the officer continued.

"Mister President, Air Force One is being readied at Bolling Air Force Base," He informed them, "We've been ordered to pick you up and take you to the White House to get your family." "So, we're leaving Washington? Isn't that going to look suspicious?" The officer shook his head, "Not if no one finds out," He turned to Nixon, Castro, and McNamara, "We also have orders to get you three to your residences."

"So," Nixon began, "He gets to leave the state, but we're still stuck in this city?" The officer shrugged, "Hey, I didn't give the order. Come on, let's go" Kennedy then turned to face the other three politicians.

"You heard the man, let's get out of this hellhole!" Dave began to follow them to the doors, but was stopped by Sam.

"Dave, I need get something for me." "Wha…What could you need?" Dave wondered.

"Remember how I was going to explain why I am here?" "Yes…" "Well, remember how I gave you Teddy?" "Yeah…" "I gave you Teddy because I Was using him to channel my energy through him…" "So you could be with me." Finished Dave, "Aww, that was real sweet of you!" Sam blushed, "Thank you."

"But, "She continued, "When that man in the suit"_-Man with the suit?-_"Took Teddy from your plane, he essentially took me with him." So, now I know who took my stuff! Dave though for a moment.

"So. Now you want me to go back and see if I can find Teddy?"

"Well, I already have a good idea of where he is, I just need you to go in and get him," She answered. Dave sighed and looked at the doors. The other four had already left. _Curse my big heart._

"I've got nothing better to do. Let's go get Teddy." Sam smiled as she grabbed the pilot's arm and dragged him to the stairs.

_And I was so close to getting out of here, too!_

"Uh, Samantha?" Dave asked as they entered the stair well. She stopped and turned around

"Yes?" "Um, no offense, but I know where the stairs are," He explained as he cast a glance at his hand. He admitted Sam was a bit stronger than she looked: his paler-than-the-rest-of-him hand was proof. Sam followed his gaze and quickly let go of his arm, allowing the blood to flow back to his hand

"Sorry," She said sheepishly. "It's alright,' he replied as he rubbed his hand. Then he abruptly stopped.

"I just remembered something!" He yelled as he raced back to the lobby leaving, behind a stunned Samantha.

_Where is it? _He looked around for the security checkpoint he was stopped at when he arrived earlier. After spotting it, he immediately ran over to it.

_Now, where did he put that gun?_ Dave though as he rummaged through the desk's contents. After a short search, he came across what appeared to be an M1911 pistol. A closer look revealed the machined stamp on it reading "C-3000 b1at-ch35." Some of the black paint on the handgun had ben chipped away, revealing hints of platinum. After picking up his weapon of choice, he ran back to Sam, who was waiting for him.

"Do you have what you need?" She asked. Dave held up his pistol, "Yep. Let's go!" As the two descended the stairs, Dave noticed a slight difference in Sam's wardrobe: Around her neck was his dog tags. Eventually, they arrived at a familiar pile of rubble.

"Well, there's only one way pass." Dave said, holding out his arm. Sam immediately grabbed it and jumped through, dragging Dave with her.

"Ow." Once again, Dave landed face first on the concrete stairs. After getting to his feet, he pulled out his bottle of Quick Revive, and opened it.

"Next time, could you give me a warning before doing that?" "Sorry." She apologized for a second time. Once the bottle of soda was back in his pocket, the two continued down the stairs. At level Negative 7, they ran into a zombie, which Dave killed with a grenade from his C-3000.

"Hey, Sam," Dave asked as they continued down the stairs. "Yes?" "If you're in charge of the zombies, can't you make them leave?" Sam Stopped.

"It's not that easy," She began, "I can't teleport them out of here like Fluffy and her puppies. The safest thing I could do is let them wander around aimlessly. Granted, they'll attack anything that moves, heh heh, literally, but since they lack the intelligence and coordination they would normally have under my guidance, they are easier to kill."

"That makes sense." They resumed their trek until they reached level Negative 10. After emerging from the stairwell, they found themselves on the lower level of the war room. Sam immediately ran over to a freight elevator, while Dave spotted a zombie attacking a flashing light.

"Must've missed you!" He chuckled as he killed the brain-dead zombie.

"He's up there, Dave." Sam said, looking up the elevator shaft. "Well then, we'd better get the power back on." Dave replied.

"How are you going to do that?" She wondered as Dave walked to one of the switches on the wall. "Like this," He said before being interrupted by the PA System:

"_Warning. Security breach on sublevel Ten. Initiate Security Protocol 115."_

"Security breach?" Sam and Dave simultaneously asked. Before they could point out what they said, a figure appeared across the room. It was a man with gray hair wearing goggles and a white lab coat. Surrounding him was a cloud of what appeared to be red numbers. He immediately spoted Dave and ran over to him

"Hey, what're you doing!" The man grabbed Dave's C-3000 "Let go-" Before he could finish, Dave and the man disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Sam alone in the war room.

"Dave, where are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>I love these End-of-the-chapter notes. They're like a director's commentary. <strong>

**Well, I'm back to my old schedule. Which means no schedule. Now that i'm back in school, I have other things to write, like English class essays (Which I'm not as good as you'd think at) and lab reports for the scariest teacher I've ever had (He prides himself in holding the record for most detentions given out in a day/week/year)**

**A round of applause for everyone who sent my brother messages. And A giant-ass medal for Kronik-Kruton who sent no less than 40 messages [EDIT: there is a bit of a dispute regaring who got the medal. Acording to my brother, it should belong to 555814]. I got a good laugh out of that, that's for sure! Also, my brother left on a 2 day class trip, so be sure to leave him a welcome home present!**

**In my story, Sam's powers are a bit limited when it comes to buildings, especially the Pentagon. It's understandable, really: In most maps, she only needs to see through a single roof, while in the Pentagon she needs to look through 20-30 floors. sometimes being omniscient has its downsides. **

**And where did Dave go? Well, you'll find out in he next chapter, of course! Also, the next chapter is going to focus a bit more on Sam, showing us how some of her powers work and stuff. It's better than it sounds. **


	6. Seperate but Equal

Chapter 6: Separate but Equal 

_What just happened?_ Sam wondered. Moments before, Dave had yelled at an unseen person before being engulfed by a red cloud and disappeared.

_Well it doesn't matter. I lost Davey again!_ She kicked the ground as she weighed her options. On one hand, she could easily go up and get Teddy right now. But she couldn't leave Dave alone here. He wouldn't last against the roaming, easily enraged zombies.

_Unless he's like those other fou-_ She stopped and shook her head. _No, Davey is not like them! I've got to find him! _But she had no idea where to start. Since she had arrived here, she had been silently observing the building. In those few days, she barely covered seven floors. It was the only method she could think of, though.

"But that will take forever!" she whined, to no one in particular, _There has to be an easier way to find him! _She began to search the war room for anything that could help her find her friend. On the lower level, all Sam found were two unmarked switches on the wall, a large map in the center of the room, some wet floor signs, what appeared to look like a copy of the teleporters in Der Riese, and several humming computer terminals.

_I might use them if I can't find anything else._ Due to her true location, she had learned a lot about newer technologies. The only problem was that the computers she worked with were German made, while these were American made and twenty years newer. She continued her search on the upper level, where she found two more switches, the remains of a cigar, and a familiar soda machine.

_Those thieves!_ She thought as she passed the Double Tap Root Beer machine. She made a note to herself to grab a bottle once Dave got the power back on. Double Tap had become her favorite soda, since it lacked the side effects of the other sodas. For some reason, the other four were convinced it made them shoot faster. She chuckled at this thought. Sam never noticed any difference; they killed zombies at the same rate.

Eventually, her search led her to a red telephone sitting on a small stand.

"Now this I can work with!" As she approached the phone, however, she found a slight problem with it: someone cut the cord.

"Ugh,"_ I really hate to do this, _She sighed as she took advantage of her access to Element 115's numerous uses. During the past twenty years she spent on the moon, Sam found that 115 could fix anything, with varying results. Using it to fix humans was never the best idea, of course, but it easily fixed the wires in the many computers in Griffon Station that she messed with. She also hated to waste it doing such trivial tasks. Once the phone was plugged in, she examined the phone for any kind of special instructions.

"Ah Ha!" Sure enough, there was a list of important numbers on the back of the phone. According to the instructions, if a person held "0", it would page all phones until someone picked one up.

"I hope this works…"

"GAH! Let go! It's mine!" In another part of the Pentagon, Dave now found himself struggling to keep his beloved weapon. His right hand was on the grip while his left one was in the middle of the slide. The scientist who teleported him here had his hands on either side of his left hand. At this rate, neither of them were letting go anytime soon.

"Get your own gun!" _There's gotta be a way to get rid of this guy!_ Dave thought as he struggled to keep his grip on his handgun. Then he remembered something. He reached into his pocket with his left hand, temporarily giving the scientist the upper hand. But when Dave pulled his hand out of his pocket, the scientist's eyes widened with shock, a reaction Dave failed to see due to the other's goggles. In the pilot's hand was his FPS-90, and it was pointed right at the would-be weapon thief.

"Now, let go of my gun!" The thief obliged. When Dave pointed the second gun at him, the thief immediately teleported away.

"That's right, run! RUN!" The pilot taunted before returning to more important matters at hand.

_Where the hell am I?_ As he started to get a look at the room he was in, he heard a completely unexpected sound: a phone ringing. He looked around to find a red phone identical to the two McNamara used. Taking a moment to look around the room, he approached the phone and picked it up.

"He-hello?" he immediately pulled his head away from the receiver when a familiar voice screamed…

"DAVEY!" Sam screamed, "I was so worried, are you alright?" Dave put his ear to the receiver, "Davey?" He asked with a smirk.

"Umm, where are you?' she asked, embarrassed after yelling her pet name for the pilot through the phone. Dave glanced around the room.

"I have no idea." He replied. "Well, what is in the room?" "All that's in here is a large table, several chairs, and… is that a Pack-A-Punch Machine?" He looked across the room at the blue machine.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first thing they stole." Sam replied through the phone. "Tell me about it, there's two soda machines on the floor above you," Commented the pilot.

"Is there anything else in that room?" "Hang on a second." There was a clatter from the other end as Dave dropped the phone. "Uh, it looks like there's a teleporter in here." "Excellent! There's a teleporter on the lower level. Now, we just need to power…it…ugh!" "What's wrong?" "We still need to get the power on! I really wish you were here right now."

Dave chuckled, "You know, you can get the power on yourself." "How?" Sam asked. "Are you still in that big room with the map?" "Yes." "Well there should be four switches in the room: two on the upper level, two on the lower level. Flip them and the power will come on."

"Alright, wait there. I'll go flip those switches." Sam dropped the phone and began to race around the war room, flipping each of the switches.

"Wait here? Where else am I supposed to go?" Dave asked, receiving no reply from the other end. While waiting for Sam, he walked to the table and picked up a book entitled "Exposed." In it was a depiction of a zombified gorilla that was sent into space.

"Oh, man," He laughed, "This is rich! I'm fighting zombies and I think this is ridiculous!" As he read, he could tell Sam was making progress as the PA system reported the changes in the Defcon level. Eventually, the teleporter in the room whirred to life, emitting a white light as the power was returned.

"Dave, is the teleporter working?" Sam asked over the phone "Oh, yeah. It's working." "Good, I thought we might need to link it like in Der Riese. Now, just go through it. I'll be waiting near the teleporter here." "Alright." Replied the pilot. He walked over to the teleporter and took a quick look at it before walking in. One flash of light later, he found himself in another room with a table.

_Where is he?_ Sam wondered. It shouldn't have taken Dave this long to get into the teleporter. She picked up the phone again and pressed zero. Eventually, someone picked up

"Sorry, Dave isn't here at the moment. I'll let him know you called." "Funny, Dave. Where are you? I though you went through the teleporter." Sam asked with a hint of concern in her voice. "Oh, I did. I'm on the floor above you, I'll be down in a minute."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, before I get sued for naming the chapter after one of the most controversial ideas of the 20th century, let me explain. Sam and Dave were seperated the entire chapter, but share a roughly equal amount of attention. <strong>

**So, in this story, Sam's in a bit different situation that others. She isn't a ghost. the fact that she can interact with Dave the way she does I will explain as follows:**

**"Some sorta astral projection bullshit"**

**Also, she isn't frozen. Yet. She also spends alot of her spare time (Considering there is a 17 year gap between Der Riese in WaW and the begining of Stranded in the Giant, she's gotta do something to keep herself occupied.) And a bit of fridge brilliance (at least from my point of view): When I was writing this, I decided Sam would be tech support when it came to any devices she had to work with. I explained this as her tinkering with the computers on the moon base. Then, a while later as I finished this, I remembered "Sam Says" from one part of the moon easter egg. **

**And I'm pissed at my brother. The story I've been trying to get him started on was about me, him and two of his friends playing modded nazi Zombies, pissing off Sam for "Cheating" and getting stuck in the game. with the mods still active. Instead, he's writing some sort of World War III story involving his friends. I keep insisting that he shoul put it in the Fallout universe, but he refuses. Whatever. Stupid freshman. **

**So, keep reviewing and PM-ing. I feed off those things!**


	7. New Toys, Part 1

Chapter 7: New Toys, Part 1

The ride on the service elevator could be summed up in two words: long and noisy. It was so loud, Samantha had to cover her ears, though Dave didn't have to worry about noise thanks to his helmet. The ride was made worse by the fact a zombie fell down the shaft and began to attack Dave despite breaking both of its legs.

"These things just don't quit, do they?" Sam shook her head, "Only if I'm in control." Eventually, the elevator came to a stop. In front of the two was a hallway lit by a red light. Pipes lined the ceiling above them and many of the rooms had large windows facing the hallways.

"So, do you know where Teddy is in here?" "Yes, he's right through this door." She replied, pointing to a pair of sliding doors. Dave gave them a quick look over before squeezing his fingers into the gap between the two doors.

"C'mon! Budge!" he growled as he struggled to pull the doors apart. Eventually, he managed to pry the doors a little less than ten inches apart.

"You think you can squeeze through there?" "Yes" Sam said as she slid between the doors with ease, "But you know you could've just pressed that button?" She stuck her hand back through the gap, pointing to a button next to the door.

"Thanks for telling me earlier." The pilot shrugged. Sam began to search the room for Teddy while Dave climbed through the doors.

"Aw, hell." He muttered as his helmet clunked against the doors. Sam glanced at him for a moment before approaching a table. Dave struggled to try and pull his helmet through the door, but eventually he gave up and let the helmet fall to the floor of the elevator.

"So, did you find him?" Dave asked as he fixed his hair and approached Sam. "Here he is!" She cheered, spinning around to display the ragged teddy bear.

"Now we're a family again." The pilot chuckled, "Come one, let's get…outta…What are those?" He asked as he walked pass a confused Sam. She followed his gaze until she spotted three weapons lying on the table.

"This was my father's!" Sam put Teddy on the table and picked up one of the three odd weapons. It was made of two cylindrical sections connected by wires and tubing. A few panels were open and some of the wires were disconnected. "He called it the Thundergun." She recalled as she hugged the gun. Dave raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…s-so what does it do?" She set the weapon down and began to put it back together. "My father designed it to shoot a blast of pressurized air at a given target." She stated as she closed a panel on it. "Air? Doesn't sound like it does much." "The Thundergun was designed to generate enough force for the air to act as a bullet, and at the time it would've saved the Wehrmacht a lot of resources," She raised the gun as if she was going to shoot something, "Sadly, it was difficult to generate enough power for it, and it was difficult to keep the air blasts concentrated, so it never left the prototype stage and we only made a few."

"Say, Sam?" Dave started, noticing how she held the enormous gun. "Yes?" "Have you ever fired that thing before?" "She lowered the Thundergun, "I've held it when my father wasn't looking, but no, I've never fired it." Dave nodded and looked at the other two weapons.

"Well, I know what this one is." He said as he patted its barrel, or rather, barrels. Sam's eyes widened with delight. "What is it?" she wondered. The pilot pointed to a plate on it "Aircraft Machine Gun 7.62MM GAU-2B/A," He read, "A Gatling gun. We use them on helicopters." He attempted to lift the Gatling gun up "Never seen a…urg… man…portable version, though." He let the weapon fall to the ground with a loud thud. The two then looked at the third weapon.

"Do you know what it is?" Dave asked. "Not a clue." It looked to be designed as a pistol, with no stock or forward grip. It consisted of a large metal tube in front, while the second half was built around a bluish tube containing an unknown substance.

Sam lazily flipped the weapon while Dave looked over the table for anything about the gun. "Hey! Here's something." The pilot said. Sam immediately dropped the gun and gazed at the papers he found while Dave read out loud. "'Winter's howl'. Huh." Sam immediately began to tinker with the unfinished weapon, occasionally glancing at the included blueprints. Dave continued to read, "It says it's some sort of freezing ray. That tube," He pointed to the bluish tube Sam removed to connect two wires, "Contains liquid Nitrogen…" He looked back to Sam, who now held the almost finished weapon in one hand.

"…You're quick with that stuff, you know that?" "I know!" she replied before continuing her search, "It's missing some parts, though. Like this panel." She pointed to the left half of the back of the weapon.

Dave looked around the table before turning back to Sam. "I think it's about time we le-" He stopped when the both hear a thump from the ceiling, followed by a screech. They both looked up.

"Samantha, what was that?" He asked, turning to her. She didn't answer, instead continuing to stare at the pipes on the ceiling while shaking her head.

"Uh, Samantha?" He began to wave his hand in front of her face. It seemed to break her out of her trance, but she continued to shake her head as she reached for the Thundergun. "No, it can't be them. How did they get here?" she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" His only answer was another screech. Something dropped from the ceiling behind them.

"Look out!" cried Sam as the creature jumped at the two. In one swift movement, she knocked Dave to the side, raised the Thundergun, and fired it at the creature. The recoil from the weapon was enough to knock her into the table, but it also knocked the creature across the room.

"Holy hell, what just happened?" Dave asked as he got to his feet. After helping Sam up, they both walked over to the dead creature. It had no face, but instead a huge, tooth filled mouth. The only think it wore was a loincloth, or maybe some shorts, Dave didn't want to bother with a closer inspection.

"Holy shit, what the hell is that thing?" He coughed. Despite being dead, the creature still emitted some sort of choking gas that blurred his vision.

"Get back." Sam warned. "Why?" He said through the cuff of his flight suit. "Because that's Nova 6." She held an arm in front of Dave and brought him back about for feet from the reeking corpse.

"What's Nova 6? Wh-what is that thing?" Sam sighed.

"Nova 6 was a type of nerve gas we developed during the war. Our plan was to load it onto a V2 missile and launch them from ships at Great Britain. But the war ended before the missiles could be launched. That," she pointed to the corpse, "Is what happens when a zombie is exposed to Nova 6. We tried to use them as test subjects for various experiments, but they were too…aggressive."

She continued, "But I don't know how they got here. I didn't even know the Americans HAD Nova 6." "So, there might be more of these things running around?" Dave calmly asked. Sam nodded her head. He looked at the Thundergun in her left hand.

"Well, despite the threat they pose, I want to see what else we have stashed down here."

* * *

><p><strong>First off, I'd like to thank all the "original" people who sent a PM saying "Hi!" All five of you. <strong>

**So, what is my excuse for the ridiculous delay? Minecraft. As Tycho put it: _"I have heard [Gabriel] suggest that the game is crack, but it's more like all of the ingredients and equipment that you need to make crack, which I'd say is worse."_**

**I made up some of the details regarding the Thundergun's history. I figured that was the best way to justify the creation of an air gun. I'm kinda wondering how long it'll be until I find a pic of Sam hugging the Thundergun. The Death Machine's name I didn't make up however. In the game, it is labeled as a GAU-2 Gatling gun. **

**Sam is also living up to the "Tech wiz" personality I'm making for her, fixing the two wonder weapons. It makes sense really: she's been around this advanced technology practically her whole life. Plus, the Winter's Howl does have similar asthetics to the DG-2. **

**So, Dave found some of five's wonder weapons. The next chapter will have all the weapons that the readers submitted. Now, I gotta dig through months of PM's to find them...**


	8. New Toys, Part 2

Chapter 8: New Toys Part 2

After exiting the room they were in, Dave and Sam made their way into the room across the hall. As they entered, Dave looked around. He stopped and did a double take when he saw what was above the door way: a piano hanging from a rope. Following the rope, he found it led to a lever on the wall labeled "Smite."

_Our tax dollars at work!_ He thought as he approached the table next to the switch. Sitting on it were some papers regarding the piano trap. As Dave began to read the papers (Which revealed that the piano was intended as a security system, but plans were being made to have them carried by bombers), Sam rested Teddy and her Thundergun on the table and picked up an oddly built spoon that had the grip of a combat knife. According to the sheet of paper next to it, it was the "Bowie Spork," a tool designed to complement the Bowie knife.

_Are they serious?_ She wondered as she slipped the tactical cutlery into a pocket in her nightgown.

Since Dave was still engrossed in reading about the amount of explosives a single piano could carry, she continued to see what some of the other papers read. She skimmed through them before stopping at one blueprint.

_No._ She shook her head. The diagram was labeled "Doberman Launcher." Judging by the designs, it was a single-use weapon similar to a bazooka. What it fired shocked her. It was made to fire a live Doberman infected with rabies at enemy soldiers.

_I can't let this happen. It's not right to put an innocent animal in such danger_! She immediately began to tear apart the blueprints, as well as any other papers having to do with the abomination. Dave stopped reading about the concept of "Harpsichord Missile Launchers" and looked over at Sam.

"Uh, is everything alright?" He asked. "It was a horrible weapon. I had to do that." She replied. The pilot reached for some of the scraps, "Well what exactly did it-" Sam grabbed his arm and gave him a death glare.

"It. Was. A. Horrible. Weapon."

Dave hadn't been this scared of Sam since he yelled at her in Der Riese. He nervously looked around. "Uh, heh. I wonder what else is in this room?" He stuttered in an attempt to change the subject. Samantha released his arm and he immediately began to search the room for anything else.

_Jeez, she's got a hell of a grip! _He rubbed his arm where she grabbed him. The two approached the largest table in the room. On it were various high tech weapons, a few of them featuring separate backpacks. Dave looked at Sam, whose eyes were darting between all the weapons scattered on the table

"Let's look through these one at a time." He picked up a black drum. Sam watched as he tinkered with it until he opened it. Inside it were ten shotgun shells.

"So, what do you think it does?" "It's an anti-personnel mine." The pilot looked up, "How do you know that?" Sam placed some papers back on the table, "Lucky guess."

"Ha ha," Dave turned the mine in his hand. "It's also named the Beartrap."

"Mmm hmm, say do you think you could get some zombies in here? I wanna test this stuff."

"Are you sure? Like I said, they'll attack anything-" "Don't worry, we can handle them." Dave assured her as he approached the piano's "Smite" lever. Sam vanished for a few moments.

"OK, they're coming. I hope you know what you're doing" She said as she reappeared next to the table, fitting a detonator to the Beartrap. Sure enough, a zombie came stumbling through the doorway. Dave pulled the lever, and the zombie soon found itself under a baby grand piano.

"See, nothing to-" The zombie burst out of the piano's remains and began to crawl towards the two.

"Oh, shit!" Dave unholstered his C-3000 and fired it at the zombie. The resulting explosion threw pieces of wood around the room, causing Dave and Sam to shield themselves.

"Nothing to worry about! Pfft!" Sam mocked. "Hey, it's dead!" Dave replied, pointing to the dead zombie.

"Yes but there are more coming," she continued, "If I were you, I would look through these other weapons." "Ok, Ok, what else do we got?" Dave approached the table. "So, what do we have?" He held up a large scoped rifle hooked up to an enormous backpack and looked at Sam. She nodded and began to look through the folder for anything on the weapon.

"Here it is," She said, "Blackburn Industries RKD(X). It's a man-portable anti-armor railgun." "What's a railgun?" "A weapon that uses magnets to propel the bullet."

"Ah. Say, could you give me a hand?" She sighed and went over to help Dave get his battery pack on. As they did that, a trio of zombies stumbled past the destroyed piano. Sam grabbed the Beartrap's detonator.

"Fire in the hole!" She yelled as she pushed the detonator's button. Ten shotgun rounds went off, killing two of the zombies and reducing the third to a crawler. Dave raised the RKD(X) and fired. Other than the few bits of flesh launched across the room, the force of the round obliterated the zombie.

"Wow." Was the pilot's simple response, "What else is in there?" "There's this." Sam replied, hefting another weapon. Like the RKD(X), this one was hooked up to a backpack.

"So what is it?" Dave asked as he took the battery pack off his shoulders. It hit the ground with a thud.

"I'm already looking." She thumbed through the folder, searching for the papers on this weapon.

"I found it!" She waved the papers over her head before reading them, "It's the M7-HHDP. A joint development between Raytheon Incorporated and Blackburn Industries, it is a hydrogen-burning flamethrower." She looked up, "Sounds like fun."

"Well, we'll see," He got one strap of the fuel tanks over his shoulder, "Uh, Samantha?" She rolled her eyes and went over to help Dave with the other strap. Just as he got the fuel tank on his back, a few more zombies came stumbling through the door. Sam ducked under the table as Dave raised the nozzle of the experimental flamethrower.

"Heads up!" he yelled. A jet of blue flame erupted from the nozzle, completely incinerating the group of zombies. Immediately, the fire sprinklers overhead detected the heat and drenched the room with water.

"Gah!" Surprised by the cold water, Dave let go of the flamethrower's trigger. When they looked at the damage the flamethrower did, he (and Sam) were shocked. The heat had melted part of the floor, most of the doorframe, and the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. Once the sprinklers turned off, Sam came out from under the table.

"Sooo…" Sam began, "When can I use it?" She reached out to grab the weapon but yelped after learning the weapon was still very hot. "Not anytime soon, I guess." Dave replied, "So, what other guns are there?" Sam shifted her attention to the papers in the now soaked folder.

"Uh…" She thumbed through the papers, many of them now illegible due to the water, "Well, the only one I can read is this one." She said, lifting a damp piece of paper.

"So what is it?" "It is…" She looked around the table for the weapon, "This one." She held up what looked a pistol that was two sizes too big.

"What does it do?" the pilot asked, realizing the pistol was as heavy as it looked. "It is the…" She squinted her eyes, trying to make out the smudged writing, "…M-4K 'Warhammer'. It superheats a container of gas to produce plasma."

"'Super heats'? Yeah, that's what we need: more fire." He pointed to the door. He tried to point out the fact that they had just melted part of the building, but he instead pointed to the zombie shambling through the melted door frame.

"Oh, come on!" Dave raised the Warhammer and fired. He wasn't expecting the weapons heavy recoil, though.

"Augh!" he immediately dropped the gun and brought his left hand to his dislocated shoulder. The shot he fired took the zombie's right arm off, but now it sprinted towards the pilot. Sam grabbed her Thundergun off the table, raised it and fired at the zombie. With it dead she could now focus on Dave, who was crouched on the floor.

"Dave! Are you alright?" "No." was his obvious reply. "Get my Quick Revive." She reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle of blue soda. He grabbed the bottle and took a big gulp, wincing in pain as his shoulder literally popped back into place.

"Dave, that was too close. We need to leave now." "Aww, one more room?" The pilot begged, "Please?" Sam rolled her eyes. "Alright."

She helped Dave up, then grabbed Teddy and her Thundergun.

_How did he survive two weeks in Der Riese again?_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year, everyone! I wanted to get this out by Christmas, but admittedly, this is a hectic time of year. My birthday, Christmas, plus all the work over the unusually short break. But this chapter is actually a bit longer than previous ones, that makes up for some of this, right?<strong>

**So, the credit for everyone who submitted weapons:**

**The first three were given by Omega the Omniscient. They're actually from some of the far side Gallery comics, though I changed "Bowie Spoon" to "Bowie Spork" I was going to say they were designed by "G. Larsen", but I couldn't figure out how to fit that in after I wrote that part. **

**The next two were submitted by my good friend Michael Blackburn. He also suggested a target designator, but that would be useless in a building. He a;so suggested the Pancor Jackhammer, but that was developed in the late 80's-early 90's. I did keep it's ammo drum, though. **

**The last one came courtesey of Apocalypse Survivor. It's actually a pistol from Warhammer 40,000. I was also going to say it was manufactured by "Imperium Arms" But I realized the writing would be smudged by the sprinklers. **

**Now, I haven't looked around recently, but I think I'm the only one portraying Sam the way I am. In addition to being a tech wiz, she's also a huge animal rights activist. Now, I'm wondering what her view on the Vietnam War is. Hippie Sam, now there's a sight. **

**I don't want to do this, but please review. the more reviews I get, the faster these things come out. **


	9. Combustable Lemons, Part 1

Chapter 9: Combustible Lemons, Part 1

"Do you hear that?" Samantha asked. The two came to a stop. Dave could make out the sounds of a pig squealing in the room next to them.

"Is that a pig?" He asked. "It sounds like it's scared!" Before the pilot could say anything, she handed him her Thundergun and vanished.

_What is she…?_ Before he could finish that thought, however, the door next to him opened. Out came a squeaking pig, followed by Sam.

"Be free!" she cheered, an enormous smile adorning her face. The pig ran back down the hall and turned a corner.

"That was really nice, Saman-" There came a squeal from down the hall accompanied by the shriek of a zombie, followed by nothing. They both stared down the hall, mouths agape. Dave turned to face Sam, whose eyes were filling with tears.

_Aw, hell, what do I say? _He thought. He put his arm on her shoulder. "So," He tried to take her mind of the pig's death, "Uh, was there anything else in that room?"

"Well," she sniffled, wiping away a tear, "There was one really strange device on a table."

"Let's go see what it is." To one side of the room was an unusual weapon hooked up to an enormous mechanical backpack. As the two approached the table, they realized there was almost nothing on the table.

"I hope this came with instructions." Dave hoped. Next to it, they found a single hand written note. Dave picked it up and read it out loud:

_Dear Department of Defense,_

_Cave Johnson here! Out of the goodness of our hearts here at Aperture Science Innovators, we decided to give you a prototype of the Aperture Science Innovators Portable Quantum Tunneling Device. I don't know how they came up with that name. I just call it the Dual-Portal Device. Just point it at a properly treated wall and pull one of the triggers. Then point it somewhere else and pull the other one. Bam! You now have two fully functioning portals. If you need to get rid of them, just push the button on top. Now the lab boys said there were some other important things to mention. Apparently, it's not good to look into the working end. Don't know why. Also, if it isn't making portals, just restart the black hole with one of the two German stick grenades included (Don't ask how that works or where we got them from) Other than that, there's nothing to worry about. Oh, before I forget, we also gave you three drums of various gels we've made. Don't worry I wrote some instructions for them, too. So, test it out and just send us your findings._

_-Cave Johnson_

_Founder & CEO, Aperture Science Innovators. _

_P.S. Could you ask you pals at NASA to not press charges regarding those astronauts? _

_P.S.S. If you're wondering how they got the portals different colors, welcome to the club. I still haven't figured it out. _

"Portals?" Dave wondered out loud. Sam was already one step ahead of him, pulling the backpack's straps over her shoulders. She tried to lift it off the table, but it wouldn't budge.

"Here, let me try." The pilot offered. He struggled to lift it up, but his efforts were futile, the backpack never left the table.

"It's not going anywhere." Was Dave's assessment. The instead opted to simply point the gun portion of the weapon. They aimed it at a wall, and Sam pulled the trigger. A burst of blue energy left the gun's muzzle and impacted the wall in a flurry of sparks. The duo waited for something to happen.

"Did it do anything?" Sam asked. Dave approached the wall and touched it. "Nothing."

"What did we do wrong?" Sam wondered as she picked up Cave's note. Dave, meanwhile, tried to shoot another portal. Like before, a ball of energy struck the wall, only this time it was orange. And like the last time, it did nothing. "Hmm…"

"What is it, Samantha?" "Is the wall properly treated?" Dave looked at the note. _That makes sense. _"So, how do we "treat" it?" "Maybe it has something to do with the gels he mentioned." Sam suggested. Sitting in a corner of the room was a trio of 55 gallon drums, each one with different colored writing: Blue, red, and white. On the one with white writing, they found a note. Once again, Dave read it out loud:

_Cave Johnson again! So, here are the three gels I mentioned. The first two are Propulsion gel and Repulsion gel. They started out as dietary supplements, and as a result, are completely safe to eat. Except for the side effects, but those are minor. Propulsion gel (the red one) allows an object to accelerate to extremely high speeds. Repulsion gel (the blue one) makes any surface or object bouncy. It's kinda like liquid trampoline. Now, the last one is Conversion gel. Thank God NASA sent us those moon rocks before they found out about those astronauts. We found lunar dust is a perfect surface to create portals. So, we ground some up and made a paste out of it. When smeared on a surface, it allows for the creation of portals with our Dual Portal Device. I probably should've mentioned that in the previous letter. Anyway, it's completely safe. Well, we have yet to find anything that could harm someone. Good luck!_

_Sincerely (again),_

_Cave Johnson_

"This guy's nuts." Dave commented. Sam rolled her eyes, "I think he deserves a medal. Most of the things the Americans have are based on something we Germans developed, but we never had anything like these," she indicated the three drums, "That means he made this from scratch."

"He's still nuts." The pilot asserted. Sam shook her head, "Let's just see what these do."

* * *

><p><strong>Cave Johnson here! <strong>

**Accoring to Turdy, this chapter is a bit short, but only because he wanted it out today. Now, you're probably wonder why that is. Well, it's simple: Today is the one-year anniversary of Stranded in the Giant. You hear that right. As a result, he's updated the first chapter, with an improved disclaimer and some stats for the series. But's that's only half of it. He's got another important anouncement: He now has a blog on Tumblr going. The link's right on his profile, mixed in with all the other crap he's got there. It'll explain why his chapters are always late. He says the second part of "Combustable Lemons" should be out next Friday, but it might be a bit short since he doesn't think he'll have enough material. And it'll be late. Because, you know... Anyway, enjoy the chapter, I thought it was pretty good. Especially the name. **

**Cave Johnson, we're done here. **


	10. Combustable Lemons, Part 2

**Chapter 10: Combustible Lemons, Part 2 **

Dave hefted a crowbar in his hand. He brought its edge to the drum of propulsion gel and began to pry the top off. Once that was done, he moved on to the drum of repulsion gel. Sam, being the curious little girl she was regardless of her appearance, dipped a finger in the red liquid, and stuck it in her mouth.

"It tastes citrusy, like lemons." She commented. Dave nearly dropped the crowbar as he turned to the girl.

"Don't eat that!" He scolded. "But Cave Johnson said it was safe!" She countered, holding up the CEO's letter as evidence.

"He also said this stuff was made of moon rocks. Just don't eat it." He took the lid off the repulsion gel and moved on to the conversion gel.

"They both taste the same." Dave spun around to face Sam. Her once red finger was now blue.

"Samantha! What did I just say?" "It's perfectly safe!" She repeated. Again, she held up the message from Cave. "He said so!"

"He also said there's rocks in this stuff. Don't eat it!" He continued to try to pry open the third drum. As he did that, a smile grew on Sam's face.

"I dare you to taste that one." She said, pointing to the freshly opened conversion gel.

"No" he said flatly. Suddenly, he felt a force on the back of his head. He spent the next few seconds trying to pull his head out of the drum of gel while Sam held him in place. Eventually, she let him come up for air.

"Gah!" He coughed, "What the hell was that for?" Sam was confused.

"It didn't taste like lemons?" "No! It tasted like mud!" She frowned. To make up for nearly drowning Dave, she left to find a towel so he could clean the white gel off his face. Once that was settled, they returned to the barrels. Dave stood, inspecting them, while Sam leaned against the drum of repulsion gel.

"So which one should we start with?" The pilot asked. On cue, the drum Sam was leaning on fell over, spilling its contents on the floor. "Oops." David sighed.

"Well, let's start with this." Sam put a foot onto the puddle of blue gel, only for it to shoot into the air slightly. Dave looked at his companion.

"It wasn't me." she said. She put her foot on it again, only for the same thing to happen. "Hmm…" This gave her an idea. She jumped onto the blue puddle, causing her to be launched a few feet into the air.

"Wheeeeeeee!" she cried as she bounced higher and higher. Even Dave began to chuckle at the sight. Eventually, she was only a few inches from the ceiling.

"Wheee-OW!" With a thud, she hit the ceiling. The impact, though small, set her off-balance. The next time she bounced into the air, she went at an angle, arcing away from the blue gel.

"I got ya!" Dave said as he dove to catch her. Rather than landing in his arms as the pilot intended, he hit the concrete floor hard, while Sam landed on his back.

"Thank you!" She said as she got off David's back.

"Don't mention it." He grunted Sam held out a hand to help him to his feet. "so, should we move onto the red stuff?" "Okay." He picked up a bucket and scooped up some of the red liquid. Several bucketful's later, they had a trail of propulsion gel leading out the door.

"I'll go first." said Dave. He put a foot on the trail. Unlike the repulsion gel, his foot slid forward. Sam tried to catch him, but failed.

"Ow" said Dave as he pulled himself off the floor. He gave it another try.

"Here I go!" he jump onto the gel, causing him to rapidly accelerated forward…"Ow!"…Into the wall across the hall. He stood up and looked through the door.

"Uh, it there anyway other way in here?" he asked, indicating the gel covering the doorway. 'well, there is an easy way, but I think you should come in normally." Sam replied.

"Wha-? Oh, fine." He knew Sam could be stubborn. Once again, he accelerated on the gel and slammed into another wall, causing Sam to giggle.

"Ok, let's hurry up and try that last gel." The pilot grunted, in pain from flying into two walls. He grabbed the bucket, filled it with conversion gel, and threw it against the wall. He repeated the process with another bucketful.

"Okay, get ready to fire that thing." Sam picked up the portal device. "Okay, fire!" A ball of orange was launched at the gray splotch on the wall. The two sat there, mesmerized by the orange vortex on the wall. Sam was the first to snap out of her trance, firing a ball of blue energy at the other gray splotch. Dave, still looking at the first portal, was surprised to see Sam through it, who waved "Hi" to him.

"What the…" he put a hand into the portal, feeling no resistance. He the hopped through it, landing in front of Sam.

"Holy crap! This thing is amazing!" Dave exclaimed, "Hey, I got an idea." He began to put two portals on either side of the trail of repulsion gel.

"Alright, now jump on!" said Dave. "Why not you?" "Just rust me on this!" Sam jumped on, causing her to accelerate down the path of gel (though opposite of the way Dave went), and through the portals.

"Wheee! I'm going so fast!' she laughed as she sped between the portals. After a few times through, she spoke up.

"How do I stop?" "Hmm…" Dave thought for a moment before pressing a button on the device, causing the portals to vanish.

"Ow!" Sam cried while Dave chuckled. "That's not funny!" Said Sam, genuinely hurt.

"Sorry," Dave apologized, giving Sam a little hug, "Here, let's clean this stuff up."

"How?" Asked Sam. Dave looked around. "We could try covering the other gels with that white one. It should at least get rid of the effects." To test this, Dave poured some on what remained of the repulsion gel. Sure enough, the effects of the blue gel were neutralized.

They began to dump conversion gel on every blue and red splotch on the floor. As the last of the propulsion gel was covered, an alarm went off.

"_Warning. Security breach on sublevel nine. Initiate Security Protocol 115." _Several red lights lit up.

"Oh, not him again!" muttered Dave. Sure enough, the man from before appeared in the hallway outside the room. He ran in and grabbed the Dual-portal device Dave was holding.

"Oh, not a-" The two vanished in a flash of light…

"-gain!" …only to reappear near the door. The three of them paused to acknowledge the abnormally short teleport. The Scientist used this as an opportunity to pull the portal Device out of the pilot's grip.

"Dammit, he's gonna get away!" Said Dave as the scientist ran out the door.

"No he's not." Sam smiled as the tube connecting the gun portion to the back pack grew taunt. There was a thud as the would-be thief fell on his back. He got up and attempted to pull the immense bulk of the Portal device's backpack, to no avail. He even tried teleporting, but that only produced short hops down the hall.

"Now then," began Sam as she stepped around David and into the hallway, "You've tried to take my friend two times now…"

"Samantha, what're you…" "…But I'm not going to risk you trying a third time." There was a clap of thunder from down the hallway. Dave saw an enormous, slightly decayed dog run past, towards the scientist.

_Fluffy?_ The scientist let out a scream as he dropped the portal device and ran around the corner. All Dave heard was another scream and growling, followed by silence. Moments later, Fluffy came back around the corner, blood lining her mouth.

"Good girl Fluffy!" Sam petted the dog before she disappeared in a bolt of lightning. "So David, do you think we should leave?" she turned around. "Are you okay? You look a bit pale."

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," Dave stuttered, "We should go." With that, they backtracked to the first room they entered. As they approached the service elevator they used earlier, a voice called out.

"Hey you!" The two turned as an overweight man in a suit made his way through the door behind them. "Don't think I've forgotten about you!"

* * *

><p><strong>BACK FROM THE DEAD ASSHOLES! (a million points to whoever gets the reference)<strong>

**Yep, it took seven months, but the next chapter is done! So what has transpired since then? Well...**

**Trip to Canada, Various school projects, Kick-ass production of Seussical, Applying for colleges, Graduation, loosing half of this chapter, laptop died, Signing up for classes at College, Driving classes, The creation of another fanfic, The formation of my micronation's government, planning a trip to NYC,**

**...and so much more I can't think of right now. Seriously, the universe conspired against this chapter. **

**So at this point, I think there will be only a chapter or two until this is finished. Then, I'll focus more on my other fanfic. Once that's done, the sequel for this will appear. **

**Why don't I think it will go that way?**

**Wird question, but could someone tell me what Sam is wearing on The Moon? I'm not too good with naming clothes...**

**Also, I'll be amazed if anyone knows who that guy at the end is.**


	11. Not a chapter, yet

**Chapter not...what ever this one is...**

Well, yet another delay. Not a big surpise. Of course, I have the worst possible excuse you'll ever hear from me: I don't like rap. In the process of including as many of the Easter eggs in the game as possible, I've found Five's: Won't back down by Eminem. The problem is that rap is my least favorite genre of music. So here I am, struggling to continue this fic because I don't like the song.

I'm pretty pathetic, really.

There are a few other problems, as well. Now that I'm in college, I have less time to work on this fic. And then there's the fact I brilliantly decided to work on about three or four other ones as well. Not my finest moment. For sometime, a minor problem was that I had lost my Lego model of an F-104C Starfighter, a.k.a. Dave's aircraft. It seems minor, but it's basically my muse for the story, i even based Dave's aircraft off it. But it's back, and i'm starting to appreciate cold War interceptors a bit more.

Another issue on my end is, well, the end. I originally had the end at the same time as Modern Warfare 2, even featuring a cameo by Sat1. The only problem is that Nuketown zombies shows that Moon takes place during 1963. This leaves me to wonder if I should go with my original plan, or adjust the ending to fit what Black Ops II shows. Oh, and then i'm learning the timeline is ridiculously messed up as it is. Five takes place in 1963, that I'm okay with. then, Kino Der Tonen should take place in 1968, due to a radio tower present in the map being under construction. this tower existed in real life, an was built that year. But then Ascension fucked it up and takes place the same day as friggin five. The problem is that I was never planning on using time travel after Five. So, the timeline is constantly working against me. either i don't bother with ascension's phone thing (Which i'm probably going to do anyway, since I didn't include it in this story), or I rewrite bits to include it.

On the plus side, this story is almost done, really. Dave just needs to leave the Pentagon. Really. That's it. That's what I've been struggling to do.

So, there you have it. I've stalled for too long, and I'm attempting to get back into this story. I recommend sending me a PM if you want to say anything at this point. I could probably use them.

* * *

><p>EDIT: Now that I'm putting energy back into Dave's Story, I've begun to really think about everything including the plot of Nazi zombies and how different it was when I started. And, now that I'm had a moment to take in the changes, I've come to a startling revelation: I may not be able to actually continue the story at all. I had always tried to keep it closely tied to Nazi Zombie's plot while coming up with ways to connect the separate stories other than teleporters, but with events taking place at different points in time than I had thought, the plot I had initially written out quickly began to unravel.<p>

This leads me to a big question: Do I finish the story with Five and touch up what i have, or do i disregard portions of the game's canon to make the story longer, and possibly better? I'm placing a poll on my profile page to decide. Remember, the fate of this story really is on the line. I either cut it short or drag it out over what could be years, considering how I work. And feel free to PM me. I know I already said that earlier, but they really would help right now.

* * *

><p>EDIT #2: Alright, I've got everything sorted out. I've decided against ending it short, meaning I had to figure out how the hell it would all fit together. And so, I present:<p>

Project Patchwork (Motto: Let's Get Back to Work!)

Goal: revamping of Dave's Story to conform better to Nazi Zombie's plot and allowing it to flow better

Methods:

-Listen to the musical Easter eggs, as well as music from the period where necessary.

-Adjust existing bits to better suit the later story line.

-Actually playing the game more than once.

-Adjusting future plot to fit Nazi Zombies story line

There are some details I can give out now: Kino Der Toten and Ascension now are in 1968. I've figured out a solution to those pesky phones. With Call of the dead taking place in 2012 and there being no sign of Moon's nukes, I've changed moon to the intended 2016 or so. The end has been slightly altered from it's original style, but It's still good. With the moon in 2016 and Nuketown Zombies in 1963, I'v figured out a solution to explain how you can hear the events on the moon. Sadly, i can't explain it yet. Also, Tranzit and Die Rise take place after 2016, but I don't think I needed to say that.

Expect a chapter at some point in March. Hopefully.

And shout out to everyone who's read this that's not from the US. So, Canada, the United Kingdom, Singapore Portugal, and India.


End file.
